


All In The Family

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snape100's prompt #658: Snapean Games - Gobstones.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #658: Snapean Games - Gobstones.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

All In The Family

~

Lily often reminded Severus of his mother, and never more than when playing her favourite game, gobstones. 

Severus recalled many evenings when, with Tobias gone to the pub and unlikely to return home, they would sit by the fire and she would show him her signature Gobstone moves. 

Those memories were some of his most treasured. The clack of the stones, the press of her calloused hands against his as she helped him through the motions of the game. 

Coaching Lily had brought back those memories. Severus sometimes wondered if Eileen would be proud the tradition was being passed down.

~

Lily frowned, contemplating her next move. Her opponent, a Durmstrang boy, looked smugly confident. Severus’d even heard him bragging earlier about how no ‘mere girl’ could ever best him at his chosen game. 

To his credit, Severus hadn’t hexed him, though it’d been a close thing. 

Lightning fast, Lily made her move, Gobstones clacking before settling into their new configuration. After a pause, a cheer went up as the gathered crowd realised she’d won. 

The Durmstrang boy, gobsmacked, sat motionless as Lily was congratulated. 

“She won!” Harry exulted. “She’s International Gobstones Champion!” 

“Naturally,” said Severus. “It runs in the family.” 

~


End file.
